


A Punch in the Heart

by Gay_knights



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: EmiMike, I promise JJ isn't the villain its a big misunderstanding okay, M/M, MichEmil, Misunderstandings, Sort of a angsty but not really, fistfights, idk how to tag this, mickey is a fighty drunk pass I think o
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 07:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12476168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_knights/pseuds/Gay_knights
Summary: A stab in the heart is unmendable, and seemingly so is a punch to one.  A sore and constant feeling, but maybe not an irreversible one.





	A Punch in the Heart

“Look, it's not too hard. All you have to do is get Emil in a place where the two of you are alone and-” JJ begins in his usual cheery, but not so helpful tone before he's cut off by an irritated Michele.

“For the last time JJ, I don't want your fucking help.” Mickey says sharply, his teeth gritted.

“Alright, alright!” JJ says, taking a step back and holding his hands up in defeat. “But you'll be sorry one day that you didn't take my advice!”

Mickey turns his head around, shooting JJ a searing glare. “They say curiosity killed the cat, but from the looks of it, it was overconfidence.” He had enough of JJ’s so called advice for one night, at this point it felt like he was just mocking Michele with his purposefully terrible pick up lines and bits of advice on asking out Emil. He lets out a huff of exasperation before walking to the bar to get another drink. He isn't nearly drunk enough for the rest of the night.

Several drinks later, Emil leans against the wall, giggling at JJ’s fruitless attempts at giving him ideas for asking Michele out.

“Mickey doesn't like pickles, right? So the idea is you take him to a sandwich shop, they give him a pickle with his sandwich, you ask him if you can have his pickle then when he gives you the pickle from his plate, you say ‘No, I meant your other pickle’!” JJ offers, waving his hands around as he speak, even despite the drink he holds in one hand.

“That would never work! What if he orders it without a pickle” Emil manages to choke out between fits of laughter, his drunken laugh even more airy and bubbly than usual.

“You order a milkshake and ask if he want to try some!” JJ says, as if the solution was obvious. “You know, like the song!” He begins laughing too when Emil starts up the chorus of the song, wiggling his hips along to the lyrics.

Mickey watches the two of them exchange banter from a few meters away, bitterly acknowledging how he couldn’t quite get his trademark scowl from deepening as he listens to Emil’s bubbly laughter over the music and crowds of the bar. The sickening feeling of jealousy twists in his gut as he sees Emil, happy as ever exchanging some seemingly inside joke with JJ. He a long sip of his drink in an attempt to suppress the guilt of envy further down. Like a punch in the heart, it feels. A dull and constant pain that doesn't seem to let go. Unmendable a punch to the heart feels.

After a few more seconds of sullen stares shot in JJ’s direction as he watches Emil jokingly dance along to whatever song they'd been talking about, Mickey is interrupted by an arm resting on his shoulder.

“Green is not a good color on you, doll face.” Mickey turns to find his eyes met with the ever charming, Chrisophe Giacometti.

“Piss off.” Mickey grumbles, rolling his eyes and shoving Chris off his shoulder. He looks at the taller man out of the corner of his eye for a moment before quietly adding, “Is it really that obvious?”

Chris takes the step back to Mickey and wraps and arm around his waist while the other man idly fidgets with the label on his beer. “Oh, please! I can basically hear your glares burning into JJ’s back over there. Not to mention the tension between you and Emil! Whew! I can basically reach out and touch it!”

He wasn't wrong, the tension between the two of them hung thick in the air like a fog that wouldn't seem to blow over every time they thought they were speaking alone. It hadn't been helping that Emil was more touchy than normal, his lingering hands dropping merciless hints, his far off eyes pushing indication of wanting more. All hints in which Mickey still manages to push aside a coincidences. Hints that still couldn't get through his oblivion.

Still, Mickey pushes away how Chris calls them both out. “So what if you can?”

“So what? It means you should eavesdrop a bit! See what they're talking about!” He suggests, as if he's the little devil on Mickey’s shoulder. The idea sounds desirable, but he still sees something morally wrong about eavesdropping on his best friend. Especially when the logical side of his mind says there's nothing to worry about.

Chris playfully pokes Mickey’s shoulder, and again he sounds like the taunting voice at the back of his mind. “Come on, you know you want to.” He says in a sing song voice. And finally, Mickey caves.

“Okay, fine.” Mickey groans as Chris let's go of his waist and pushes him closer to where Emil and JJ are talking. You know, not to be obvious or anything.

Ears straining, Mickey tries to listen closely to their conversation without being obvious. The task proving itself difficult over all the noise and commotion at the bar. The rest of the skaters have stirred up quite the crowd and the increasing amount of people in the bar only made silently listening harder. He knows it's wrong, secretly listening to his friend’s conversation, but this is a matter of the heart, and the heart does strange things.

“Aw, come on, Emil! You're a sexy motherfucker! You just have to trust your charms and your looks to get you a man.”

  
Mickey leans in ever so slightly while managing to keep an unsuspicious distance to makes out what is being said, but even his masterful attentiveness leads him to only understanding the first half of JJ’s sentence. And before he can even try to make sense of the conversation, Mickey already whips his head around, unbuttoning the top button on his collar and harshing shoving up the sleeves of his shirt.

Within a matter of seconds, Mickey stomps his way over to JJ, gently pushing Emil out of the way and shoving JJ against the wall with a loud thud.

“The _hell_ did you just say to him?!” Mickey demands, one hand balled up around the collar of JJ’s shirt, his forearm pushing him up against the wall. His entire body is trembling with pent up frustration and anger as his other hand clenches into a fist.

JJ gasps for air as the wind is unexpectedly knocked out of him. “Wait! Michele, I think you're misunderstanding I was just-”

Mickey has heard that argument plenty of times when men had disrespected Sara, it's a lie easily seen through. Even though there's nothing to see through. “I asked you a question.” He flashes JJ a fake and condescending smile, his voice seething with a bitter and jealousy filled kind of anger. “If you want to talk to my Emil like that, then you better do it with some goddamn respect.”

Emil watches the quick exchange with panic filled eyes as he's frozen in fear before he can even think about doing something. He wills himself to quickly acknowledge what is happening in front of him. “Stop! Mickey, stop! This is just a misunderstanding!” He shouts, surging forward to push Mickey off JJ. The unfortunate angle he's at causes Mickey to easily shove him to the side.

Mickey hears the pain in Emil’s voice, pain caused by Mickey. The thought gives a twist to his heart, but before Emil drags him away, he swings his winded up fist to JJ’s face, only to be met with a brick wall. JJ has enough sense to jerk sideways and avoid the punch thrown to his nose. Mickey, however isn't so lucky, as his fist collides with the brick wall he had JJ against. He leaps back from the pain, cradling his bloody and what he hopes isn't broken hand close to himself.

Emil quickly asks JJ if he’s okay before rushing over to Mickey. JJ looks more disgruntled and out of place than anything else, simply feeling confused about the whole situation.

“Michele, what the hell were you thinking?” Emil asks, his face a mixture of taught up worry and anger threatening to boil over.

Mickey can't bare to meet the tear filled eyes that gaze down on him. It was always after the fact when he realizes how poorly thought out these plans were. Still, he stands by his reasoning for starting the fight with JJ. “He was disrespecting you and he needed to be put in his place.” He says firmly, trying to ignore the sharp and stinging pain from his hand.

“Disrespecting me? He was trying to encourage me to ask out the guy I like! He tried to reassure me of that I could do it.” Emil matches the firm confidence in his own argument that Mickey had in his.  
  
Mickey’s face drops at the sudden realization of the reality of the situation. “O-oh.” His heart drops too when he hears Emil mention asking someone out.

“Yea, big ‘oh’, you dumbass.” Emil says, the insult holding no malice behind it. He tenderly reaches for Mickey’s injured hand to examine it. He asks him if he can swivel his wrist, then to bend his fingers. After a few tests he finally declares, “I have determined I am no medical professional but I'm pretty sure you broke your hand.” Emil chuckles then sniffles, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

“Thank you for your consensus, Dr. Nekola, my hand does in fact, feel broken.” Mickey plays along, and even within the crowds of people still yelling and shouting, they feel as if they're in their own bubble. And as they stand there, the world around them slowing as fiery violet eyes meet blue, Emil leans forward, gently pressing a kiss to Mickey’s forehead.

“I think I know who you were trying to ask out.” Mickey whispers when Emil pulls away.

“Yea?” Emil gives an airy laugh.

“Yea. And it's a good thing that person only needs their lips to show you they feel the same.”

Emil wraps an arm around Mickey’s waist and begins to walk them both to the door. “That's good to know, but that person has a broken hand to fix first.” He locks eyes with Mickey again and the world slows around them once more.

Maybe a punch in the heart was easily fixed after all.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @1pen1knife ^_^


End file.
